Usagi's Enemy! Serena in danger!
by Napoleon Bonerfart
Summary: Dub vs Sub. When an enemy of Usagi's goes after Serena, Usagi must follow her to a different timeline to save her counterpart's life. Written for Usagi's Birthday Fic day. (Crow x Seiren)


Sailor Lead Crow took one last look at the grounds of Juuban Municipal High School, the miniature black hole was pulling her inexorably closer towards its event horizon. _Damn Tin Nyanko for screwing this up._ Digging her feet into the ground to try and stop her descent into the dimensional rift, Lead Crow fought with all her strength to keep from falling in.

It had gone perfectly, her target, Tsukino Usagi, had all but surrendered to keep innocent people from being hurt. And then that glory-stealing cat had the show up and ruin everything.

"I'm sorry, Seiren…" she whispered as she fell into the event horizon.

On the other side of the event horizon, everything went dark and Lead Crow felt herself being stretched out by the massive tidal forces as she fell towards the singularity.

Looking down she saw a small pinprick of light beneath her and she had guessed that was where she was falling towards.

Closer and closer, the pinprick of light started to get bigger in size and Lead Crow kept falling towards it. Just as she passed through the rift into the light, Lead Crow felt the black hole on the other side of the rift dissolve away, wherever she was now, she was trapped here, Lead Crow realized shortly before passing out.

—

Hearing the muffled sounds of voices, Sailor Lead Crow slowly roused into consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Somebody said. Lead Crow opened her eyes and saw a girl with two very familiar buns of hair looking town at her. _Of course it would be her, the fates would never give me a damned break._

Lead Crow quickly jumped onto her feet and struck a defensive posture in front of the girl.

"Mark my words, Tsukino Usagi. This isn't over." She spat. Using the last of her strength, Sailor Lead Crow extended her wings and made a break for the school rooftop to regroup and attack another time.

Looking back at the girl, the other two Sailor Senshi had regrouped around her, there wasn't going to be another chance to get at her right now. Lead Crow flew off, not noticing that the sign that said "Crossroads High School."

—

"Serena! Are you okay?" Asked Lita as her and Amy ran up to Serena, having witnessed the confrontation between their friend and that strange winged woman.

"I'm fine Leets." Serena replied. "I don't know who she was, but she had me mixed up with somebody named 'Usagi.'"

"Do you think she could be a new enemy?" Asked Amy, who had already pulled out her Mercury minicomputer out and was scanning for any traces of that mystery woman.

"Ughh, I hope not." Replied Serena. "I thought that Queen Nehellenia would be the last enemy we'd have to face."

"Awww it's all right Serena." Replied Lita. "Even if Darien is in America studying, I'm sure you can kick whoever that was' butt."

"That's right." Said Amy. "You've gotten much better as a Sailor Scout."

"Thanks Ames." Replied Serena.

"Still, we'd better bring it up at the next Sailor Scout meeting at at Raye's temple." Said Amy

The three of them continued to talk about what they had seen, not really paying attention to the animate watching them.

—

Trista Meioh felt pretty good for a woman who was supposed to be dead. Or at least, that's what she remembered. One day she was just a first year physics student at Tokyo University, the next day she remembered watching what happened at Mugen School on TV with Rita, and then waking up the next day with the memories of who she really was and of actually being in that battle, and stopping time to let Uranus and Neptune escape.

As she sat and meditated on the time stream, she felt an odd ripple, somebody that wasn't supposed to be here. Opening her mind to the flows of time, she began searching for the source of the disturbance.

_Nehellenia has been sealed away again in the remains of the dead moon, so she's not going to be a problem for a long while. Rini was safely back in Crystal Tokyo after the fight with the dead moon circus. There shouldn't be any major threats to the scouts until the events that lead to the formation of Crystal Tokyo._

Reaching her mind out further, she finally found the anomaly. Somebody from another timeline had made her way here. Looking at the threads of fate surrounding the anomaly, she realized that whoever this was, they could pose a very serious threat to the scouts and the Imperium Silver Crystal. She had been hoping to keep the Sailor Scouts out of this, but it didn't look like that was possible. Especially since this person was such a dangerous threat to the scouts, Trista took a second to center her breathing. _I guess I'll just have to ask my counterpart from the timeline this threat comes from._

In a flash, Trista was back at the gates of time. Firmly planting her staff into the solidified mists, she whispered the ancient incantations to open a bridge to the gates of time in the other timeline.

As she chanted, a strange wind began to pick up around her, and a door of solid glass seemed to shimmer into existence.

The mantra finished, Trista looked up to the glass doors and peered through them to her counterpart at the gates of time. The other Pluto looked back at her and opened the door between them.

"I assume that you opening this bridge between us means that there is something that affects us both." The other Pluto said.

"In a manner of speaking. Somebody from your timeline crossed into mine and is a serious threat to the future queen." Replied Trista.

"I see," Said the other Pluto. "Meioh Setsuna." She spoke, offering out her hand.

"Trista Meioh." She said, introducing herself. Summoning her staff, Trista planted it in the ground and mentally willed it to project Serena's encounter with the anomaly.

—

Setsuna watched the projection with interest. Seeing the 'anomaly' that her counterpart Trista had referred to, she saw somebody who she had hoped she wouldn't see again.

"Lead Crow." Setsuna said, gritting her teeth as she watched the Animate target this universe's Usagi.

"So you know her." Asked Trista.

"Indeed." Replied Setsuna. "One of the more difficult enemies we faced, in fact." Setsuna went on to explain what she knew about the Shadow Galactica that Usagi had told her about after the battle with Galaxia had ended. How Galaxia was a former Sailor Senshi who had been corrupted by Chaos after she had sealed Chaos inside of herself, and had ended up stealing the Sailor Crystals from the Sailor Senshi across the galaxy before turning her sights on Earth. Setsuna used her Garnet Orb to show Trista the battle against Galaxia, and how ruthlessly and quickly the guardian senshi had been killed, and how Uranus and Neptune's failed ruse to turn Galaxia's tools against her, killing her and Hotaru in the process.

It was a battle that, mercifully, Trista's timeline had apparently been spared.

"I will consult with my princess." Said Setsuna. "Lead Crow is very dangerous, keep her away from the princess at all costs." Turning away from the newly-constructed doorway, Setsuna Meioh summoned a portal to her world and stepped through.

—

The week passed slowly for the Sailor Scouts, they were still on alert after Serena had been attacked by that strange woman, but so far she hadn't shown up again.

That afternoon, Mina and Raye were walking Serena home from school, the two of them having decided that it wasn't safe for Serena to be by herself right now.

"I don't know why you guys are doing this for me," Protested Serena, "I'm not the person that Negasleeze is targeting."

"Because, Meatball Head, whoever this 'Usagi' is, obviously looks close to you." Replied Raye.

"Don't call me 'Meatball Head!'" Shouted Serena reflexively, rising to the level of Raye's teasing.

"SERENA GET DOWN!" Shouted Mina. Raye immediately grabbed Serena and pulled her down to the ground as two spheres of yellow light fly over them. Following the twin balls of light back to their source, they saw the strange winged woman again.

"I told you…" She panted. "I'd get your star seed, Tsukino Usagi."

Serena, Raye and Mina immediately grabbed their transformation wands.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Shouted Serena, calling out her power.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Yelled Raye

"Venus Crystal Power!" Shouted Mina.

"How dare you attack an innocent girl like me! I am Sailor Moon, a _champion _of justice, On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Sailor Moon announced.

The three of them transformed into their super-powered alter egos. Sailor Mars readied her bow and aimed it at the winged woman.

"Mars Flame Shooter!" She cried out. The flaming arrow impacted against Lead Crow, slowing her down, but not stopping her.

"My turn!" Said Venus. "Sailor Venus! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" A burst of energy shot out towards Lead Crow, knocking her down.

Lead Crow immediately flipped herself back up and summoned her whip. Cracking it against Sailor Venus, the Blonde warrior jumped back out of range of the whip.

"Venus Love-Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled. Launching her summoned chain towards Lead Crow, it wrapped around her, immobilizing her.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Yelled Mars.

Sailor Moon nodded, summoning her Energy Rainbow Moon Rod. Beginning the ritual to banish these monsters, Sailor Moon began to build up energy.

"Super Moon Target!" She shouted, releasing the energy towards Lead Crow.

Sailor Lead Crow struggled in the summoned chain, trying to force herself to break free as the power washed over her.

The attack spent, Sailor Moon looked up in shock to see that the winged woman was still alive, and still a threat.

"Hold it right there!" A new voice called out. Lead Crow, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked up at where the voice came from.

Perched on the roof the school, was a silhouette of a Sailor Scout, her hair in twin buns with pony tails streaming out the back. "For attacking this innocent Sailor Senshi instead of me, I won't forgive you. I am the beautiful Sailor Suited Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

As the new combatant entered the fight, Serena got her first good look at this new Sailor Moon. The first thing her eyes were drawn to was the large wings that made up the back of her Sailor uniform. Serena couldn't help but stare at the other Sailor Moon who jumped down and seemingly pulled a large ornate scepter out of her hand.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She shouted, releasing a mind-bogglingly large amount of power.

Lead Crow shied away from the explosion of energy, causing one of her bracers to break off.

Venus' chain going slack, Lead Crow managed to break free. Walking up to the winged Sailor Moon, Lead Crow Narrowed her eyes.

"It's your fault you know." Lead Crow said. "You're the reason she's gone."

"I'm sorry." The other sailor moon said, "I wish I could have saved her."

"You didn't even try!" Lead Crow shouted. "She's dead because of you!"

"I wanted to save her!" Shouted the other sailor moon.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Came a new voice as a yellow ball of energy slammed into the ground between the winged Sailor Moon and Lead Crow, spraying dirt onto them.

Lead Crow, seeing the silhouettes of three more Senshi, decided that this wasn't a good situation to be in, and made a quick tactical retreat.

Turning back to her counterpart, Serena got a good look at her other self for the first time. Besides the very obvious wings out of her back, this other Sailor Moon was missing a tiara, making the crescent moon mark on her forehead visible to everyone.

"You.. You're me." Serena said, still in shock at seeing her other self.

"Hai." Replied the other Sailor Moon

"Hello!" Said Mina, waving at the winged Sailor Scout.

"Ah, uh, hello!" Replied the girl. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." She answered, bowing politely to the group as she released her transformation, turning her into an identical copy of Serena.

The three Sailor Scouts looked at each other, and then looked back at the seemingly unassuming girl, and released their own sailor scout transformations. Usagi, turning back to where the Outer Scouts had been, and saw that they were gone.

"Come on, let's grab the rest of the scouts and meet at the temple." Said Raye.

—

The Cherry Tree Hill Temple was the typical meeting place for the Sailor Scouts. Everybody sat in Raye's room as they all looked at the guest of the hour.

Usagi felt like she was back in Rei-chan's room at the Hikawa Jinja, except that the stares that she was getting from everybody as she explained her history as the pretty sailor-suited warrior Sailor Moon.

As luck would have it, Usagi and Serena had ended up in different outfits, so it wasn't too confusing for the scouts to tell them apart. Usagi was wearing a pink shirt with a small white jacket over it and a navy blue skirt, while Serena had worn a light green button-up shirt with a denim jacket over with, and a pleated white skirt.

As Usagi explained her history with Galaxia, and how the battle against her went, Serena and the rest of the scouts were almost pale with shock.

"Does that mean that we'll have to fight her as well?" Asked Mina.

"I don't know." Replied Usagi. "I really hope you don't have to go through what I did. But if Serena-chan is here, I'm sure that you can save Galaxia." Serena smiled at the vote of confidence.

"Can I just point something out?" Interjected Amy. "If we go by Miss Usagi's timeline, then if we have to fight Galaxia, it won't be the same as Usagi's fight."

"Huh?" Asked Serena.

"Well. Usagi said that Galaxia broke the seal on Nehellenia before Chibiusa went back to Crystal Tokyo. But Rini went safely back to Crystal Tokyo right after we defeated the Dead Moon Circus."

"Oh yeah huh." Replied Serena.

"One more thing I've noticed though." Said Amy. "Usagi said that she never heard back from Mamoru when he was in America studying."

"Because Galaxia had stolen his star seed." Interjected Usagi

"Yes well, Darien is off studying in America, but he and Serena talk on the phone almost every day, and they write to each other all the time." Explained Amy.

"So does that mean we won't have to fight her?" Asked Serena.

"She didn't say that Meatball head!" Said Raye. "Just that the fight won't be the same as how Usagi described it."

"You're so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi said on instinct.

"Not you Usagi, I was talking about Serena!" Raye huffed.

"Raye you're being mean to me!" Yelled Serena, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. Almost simultaneously, Serena and Usagi started wailing. Causing Amy to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Leaning over towards Amy, Lita whispered in her ear "Well, if you ever needed proof that Usagi and Serena are the same person, just show them this." Amy couldn't help but giggle at Lita's crack.

Hearing Amy laugh at Raye's frustration at dealing with Serena and Usagi, both of the blondes stopped and looked at her.

"Um.. Usagi." Said Serena, weirded out to be talking to herself like this. "You can save her, right? From what you said, she's not a bad person, just caught up doing bad things."

"Hai!" Said Usagi. "I was able to save Galaxia, and I almost saved Tin Nyanko from Galaxia."

"Almost?" Asked Raye, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean you almost saved her?"

"I freed her from one of Galaxia's bracers," Usagi spoke up. "But I couldn't free her completely, and Galaxia…" she trailed off.

"So all we have to do is convince this Sailor Lead Crow that the war is over." Said Raye.

"That might not be so easy…" Commented Usagi.

"Why not?" Asked Serena

"Lead Crow and one of the other animates, Sailor Aluminum Seiren, were…" Usagi paused, trying to find the right phrasing. "Together."

"Together… As in?" Asked Mina.

"But, aren't they both women?" Asked Lita.

"Why is that so hard to believe." Said Usagi. "I mean Zoisite and Kunzite were–"

"Uh…." Spoke up Serena. "Zoycite was a girl. I remember because when I faked leaving the scouts to join the Negaverse, Malachite mentioned–"

"Can we not talk about that!" Interrupted Raye, desperately trying to change the subject. Usagi shot her a questioning look. "It's not something Usagi needs to know about."

"Eh?" Asked Usagi.

"Oh," Interjected Lita, "You mean Raye doesn't want Usagi to know how she–"

"Lita, drop it." Ordered Mina. "I'm sorry, Usagi, It's just that this is a sensitive subject for us." Mina quietly got up and pulled Raye into a side room.

—

"Alright, why don't you want Usagi knowing about that?" Asked Mina, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Look, you know that Serena and I don't get along that well." Said Raye.

"So you want a second chance, is that it?" Asked Mina. "To try and project the image of the perfect Sailor Scout, somebody who lets everything roll off her back and never lets her temper get the better of her?"

"No, look." Said Raye. "I don't get along with Serena–"

"I could have like you that." Said Mina.

"–But it's because I want her to apply herself and to not be such a Meatball Head all the time." Continued Raye. "If she puts half the effort that she puts into stealing my comic books as she does into being a Sailor Scout, then I know that she could do anything."

"So when you see Usagi…" Asked Mina, leading Raye to the conclusion.

"I see the person that Serena could be if she wasn't such a ditz all the time." Said Raye. "I mean, her boyfriend was dead for months, and she still held together and managed to forgive an enemy that makes the Negaverse look like child's play. So yes, I'd like Usagi to have a little bit of respect for me, and not look down on me because of one mistake I made."

"Raye, you know she won't see it like that." Said Mina, rubbing her hand on Raye's back. "Besides, you heard what she said Amara and Miche–I mean, Haruka and Michiru–did in her timeline."

"Oh compare me to THEM why don't you." Yelled Raye.

"Raye-chan." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Raye and Mina turned to see Usagi standing in the doorway,

"When I first found out I was the princess we were searching for, I had just relived the memories of seeing the Senshi and Endymion sacrifice himself for me." Usagi spoke up. "And I had to see Tuxedo Kamen-sama sacrifice himself again for my sake. All I wanted in that moment was that I didn't want anybody else to hurt themselves because of me. And I nearly broke down right there in the tower."

Usagi paused to catch her breath. "And Rei-chan… My Rei-chan…"

Raye and Mina leaned in closer to hear what Usagi had to say.

"She slapped me. She said I was a coward and I was wasting Mamo-chan's sacrifice." Usagi softly explained. "I just didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of me, because I wasn't good enough, because I wasn't strong enough as a senshi."

Raye and Mina were in shock at hearing Usagi's words. Raye had figured that her other self, this 'Rei-chan' would have had much more respect for Usagi, especially with how Usagi seemed to act. Raye had never realized that Rei and Usagi would have had just as rocky of a start to their friendship.

"Did your Sailor Scouts ever try to find an entrance to the Negaverse by faking a falling out with the rest of the scouts?" Raye asked. Seeing Usagi nod, she continued. "That's what we did. Luna pitched the idea and we pressured Serena into going along with it. I wasn't really comfortable with doing it, but Luna seemed to think it was for the best, so I went along with it. We were at the temple training and trying to plan out our ruse when it had gotten pretty late and we were all really tired. Serena had ended up falling asleep on the spare futon in my room, and she dropped the Crescent Moon Wand."

Usagi mused. Almost everything so far had lined up with her recollection of how that had happened in her past.

"So…" Raye had trouble getting to what was next. "I kept it."

"Raye-chan…" Usagi quietly spoke to Raye. "I forgive you."

—

Back in the main room, Amy, Lita and Serena were still trying to figure out Lead Crow's next move.

"It's really hard to predict Lead Crow's next movement, we need more information from Usagi." Ami said, frustrated at their lack of progress in making a solid plan.

"Perhaps I can offer some information." Said a new voice in the room. Amy, Serena and Lita looked over and saw two women. One they recognized as Trista Meioh, the other one was a woman with very long hair that started blonde and faded to red around her shoulders.

"Trista!" Shouted Serena. Shocked at seeing the Sailor Scout of time alive.

Instead the dark green haired woman simply held her hand up.

"I am not the Trista Meioh you knew." She explained. "You can call me Meioh Setsuna, and I am the Senshi of Revolution and the Guardian of Time for Usagi's timeline."

"Forgive me for not being here sooner, but I needed to find out how this timeline diverged from mine, in order to properly assess the situation." Setsuna explained. "Many years ago, during the early days of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi of the galaxy, including yourselves, were led by Sailor Galaxia to fight against a massive evil force known as Chaos, the one who failed to become a star. Chaos could be defeated, but it cannot be destroyed."

Setsuna paused to take a breath before continuing. "In this timeline, Galaxia never sealed Chaos inside of herself. She created a pocket dimension to contain it and keep him from hurting anybody else. However, during the Silver Millennium, an earth sorceress who had been imprisoned for attempting to curse the royal family, discovered the dimension where Chaos had been sealed, and without knowing what it was that she had found, attempted to use Chaos to further her own ends, and make the Earth prince fall in love with her instead of the moon princess."

"Beryl." Hissed Serena.

"Indeed." Said Setsuna. "Here, Sailor Galaxia lived a long and full life, before retiring as a senshi, where she died peacefully in her sleep, a hero and somebody looked up by countless Sailor Guardians."

Setsuna's voice took on a darker tone. "In my timeline, Sailor Galaxia tried to end the threat of Chaos by sealing it inside of herself."

"However," Galaxia spoke up, continuing the story. "Chaos corrupted me over the thousands of years, until I had slowly become as twisted and corrupt as Chaos himself. It took the light and the hope of the Senshi of the Moon to finally set me free of Chaos' influence."

Serena suddenly felt very out of place. The her from the other timeline, this Usagi girl, had left some very big shoes for her to fill, and suddenly she was feeling all the ways that she fell short.

"Um… Miss Galaxia?" Serena spoke up. "Can you talk to Lead Crow, help her realize that the war is over?" She asked.

"I will try, Sailor Moon." Galaxia replied. However, if you try to free her from my bracers as she is now, her body will disintegrate and she will die."

"What?!" Serena asked. "How is that possible?"

"Under the direction of Chaos," Galaxia explained. "I created those bracers for my Animates, Sailor Senshi who fought against me hard enough to leave a lasting impression. While I kept their star seed, their soul, the bracers kept their bodies from falling apart, and keeping them under the influence of Chaos."

"Then… How do we save her?" Asked Serena.

"I must return this to her." Said Galaxia, summoning a small dark red crystal from her hands. "This is the star seed for Sailor Coronis, who Lead Crow used to be. If I return this to her, then she can return to her true self, and the war will be over."

"Um…. Getting back on topic here." Interjected Amy. "What set this timeline apart from yours?" She asked.

"Of course." Replied Setsuna. "

—

It turns out that the Sailor Scouts didn't have to wait long for Lead Crow to attack again, having targeted Serena as she was talking home from school with Lita. Lita, seeing the attack coming immediately grabbed Serena and pulled her to the ground.

"Owww watch it Lita, I'm very delicate you know." Serena groaned.

"No time Serena." Replied Lita, already grabbing her Transformation wand, and pulling them into an alleyway that was out of everybody's sight-line.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Yelled Lita, summoning her transformation into Sailor Jupiter.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Yelled Serena, transforming herself into Super Sailor Moon.

"Lead Crow!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "The war is over, you don't need to fight anymore."

"You don't understand Sailor Moon!" Replied Sailor Lead Crow. "I don't want to fight you, but every bone in my body, every muscle and every fiber is calling out to me, yelling at me to kill you and take your star seen back to Galaxia-sama."

"Galaxia wouldn't have wanted this." Pleaded Serena. "She wouldn't want you to throw your life away like this, fighting a war that ended long ago."

"I… I can't control it!" Yelled Lead Crow. "Get away from me!"

Serena took a step back as Lead Crow held her remaining bracer up and yelled out "Galactica Tornado!"

A blast of energy and wind shot out of her bracer and barreled straight for Serena, who quickly dodged out of the way.

Narrowing her gaze at the animate. Jupiter began summoning energy to herself.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She shouted, sending hundreds of electrically charged leaves towards Lead Crow, knocking her down temporarily.

"Please Lead Crow." Asked Serena. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just put me out of my misery." Pleaded Lead Crow. "I don't want to hurt you, Sailor Moon, but I just want to be with her again."

"Sailor Moon! Get away from her!" Shouted three new voices. Looking over, Serena and Lead Crow saw Sailor Mercury, Mars and Venus standing on a nearby rooftop.

"Please." Said Sailor Moon. "I won't hurt you. I'll be your friend.

—

Emerging from a nearby alleyway, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto watched the confrontation, keeping their voices down to avoid waking the young girl in the bassinet that Pluto was carrying.

"Trista, is she going to be alright?" Asked Amara.

"I am not certain, the timeline is still in flux." Answered Trista.

—

As Usagi, Setsuna and Galaxia watched the scene below, Galaxia couldn't help but smile at the actions of Usagi's counterpart.

"I guess you're able to do the impossible in all timelines." Said Galaxia.

Usagi smiled as she watched Serena try to win over Sailor Lead Crow with empathy and compassion. When she first arrived in this timeline, she could feel the compassionate heart in Serena, a heart that was there but needed a little bit of work to come out. But looking at her now, she could see the blazing star that lived in her counterpart's heart.

—

Lita looked over at Sailor Moon, she still wasn't fighting back, simply talking to Lead Crow, trying to reason with her without violence. Lita wasn't sure how well it would work out, but after talking to Usagi and getting to know the girl, she could see the inner strength that the both of them possessed. Without really thinking about it, Jupiter closed her eyes and began to channel her power.

"Sailor Moon." She whispered, her eye visibly glowing green.

—

On the rooftop, Mercury, Mars and Venus began to channel their energy and glow their respective planetary color.

"Sailor Moon." They all whispered.

—

In the alleyway, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto channeled their energy towards Sailor Moon, their tiara's vanishing and revealing their planetary symbols on their foreheads.

"Sailor Moon…" They whispered as their Sailor Scout uniforms reformed themselves.

In the bassinet that Pluto had been carrying, the young girl with dark hair and violet eyes began to gurgle happily as the symbol for saturn began to glow on her forehead, causing the infant to glow with a violet energy.

—

Serena suddenly felt this rush of energy coming towards her from all around her. At first, she didn't realize what was happening, but then the words formed in her mind.

"Moon… Eternal… Make-up!" She yelled. Her Sailor Scout uniform dissolved and reformed around her until she looked identical to the sailor senshi uniform that Usagi had worn.

Sailor Moon watched as her Energy Rainbow Moon Rod transformed itself into a lesser version of the scepter that Usagi had used.

—

"Looks like that's my cue." Said Galaxia and she vanished from the spot in the sky where she had watched the battle with Usagi and Setsuna, and reappeared next to Serena.

—

Immediately recognizing woman with red and blonde hair, Lead Crow took a respectful bow to her leader. "Galaxia-sama, I almost have a pure star seed for you." She begged.

"You have served your mission well, Lead Crow, but I no longer have need for star seeds." Galaxia replied. "Instead I am here to return something I took from you."

"Galaxia-sama there is no need, all I have is your to do with as you please," Said Lead Crow.

"No, this was never mine and I shouldn't have had it in the first place." Said Galaxia, summoning the star seed from her collection, she willed the dark red crystal towards Lead Crow, where it settled into her.

Feeling whole once more, Lead crow looked down at her remaining bracer and saw it starting to crack.

Sensing a chance to finally free Lead Crow from her enslavement to Galaxia and Chaos, Sailor Moon began to spin and charge the Eternal Tiare with energy. As she felt the words form in her mind on instinct. Serena called out "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The wave of energy flew towards Sailor Lead Crow, engulfing her. Under the bright light, the last bracer that had bound her to the service of Chaos shattered under the onslaught of power, finally freeing Sailor Coronis.

—

As the light died down, Sailor Coronis looked over to Sailor Galaxia and saw another woman standing there. Light, almost ice-blue hair cascaded down her back in waves, and she was wearing a dress that was open in the front but laced together the same color as her hair.

Giggling at Sailor Coronis' awed face, the girl giggled before walking over to her and handing her a business card.

"Hi! I'm Sailor Mermaid, it's really nice to meet you!" She said, giggling.

—

It had been an interesting week since the final battle with Sailor Lead Crow. Without the impending threat of a rogue sailor scout who could attack anywhere and at any time, the sailor scouts and Usagi could finally relax. Unfortunately, Usagi had to get back to her own timeline, so the sailor scouts were throwing her a goodbye party at the Cherry Tree Hill Temple.

"Cousins? Really?" Asked Usagi, arching an eyebrow at Amara and Michelle.

"We actually didn't find out until after we had started dating." Replied Amara. "Technically we're cousin-in-laws, and not actually cousins."

"Wait, how does that work?" Asked Mina.

"My great great uncle got married to Amara's great great aunt." Explained Michelle. "So we aren't actually blood relatives. And since both of our families have basically disowned us, we started calling each other cousin as just a little inside joke between us."

"I don't get it." Said Mina.

"It's okay, you'll understand when you're older." Replied Michelle.

"Ughh, You sound like my mom when you say that." Said Serena.

"Usagi." Said Setsuna. "It's time for us to go back home."

The room had a collective groan as the Senshi of time made the announcement. Immediately all the scouts crowded around Usagi to wish her off.

Serena pulled Usagi into a tight hug. "Thank you, for everything." She said.

"No, thank you for saving her." Whispered Usagi, smiling. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Setsuna and Usagi stepped through the portal to the gates of time, happy that two of her fellow Sailor Senshi were able to be saved from Chaos' enslavement.


End file.
